


A Favour to Remember

by serenadequeen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Smut, hollence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadequeen/pseuds/serenadequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was just finishing in the showers until a visitor she knew well wanted to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favour to Remember

Danny was finishing taking her shower as she went back to the locker rooms to get dressed. She was putting on her underwear, grey jogging pants, and her sports bra until she heard someone coming in. The tall redhead rubbed her towel on her head to dry her hair and turned around. She gasped and jumped at the sight of the person sneaking up on her.

It was Laura.

“Laura, you scared me! Don’t do that” Danny said.

Laura was staring at Danny. She slowly made her way and touched Danny’s abdomen and shivered.

“Laura?” Danny asked.

“Danny… I want you” Laura finally said.

“What?”

Laura gently got to her knees, still eyeing Danny.

“Laura” Danny hissed, blushing.

The tall woman rested her back against the lockers. What was happening? Why is Laura’s head at level of Danny’s waist? The brunette lowered Danny’s pants a little, enough to see her underwear. She also removed the underwear a bit and her tongue made its way into Danny. The redhead instantly began to moan.

“Oh, Laura” Danny laid her head back and closed her head.

Danny was smiling widely and grabbed Laura’s hair with one hand.

“That feels good. Mmm… keep going” She looked down and observed the girl on her knees.

This was a great surprise for Danny. She’d never thought that Laura could do such a thing. And it was amazing.

As Laura made her way inside Danny’s clit, the redhead groaned Laura’s name deeply in satisfaction. Playing around, it took Danny 15 minutes to come. She opened her mouth and clasped her hands in Laura’s hair.

“Oh my God, Laura!” She yelped a little louder.

She clenched her jaw as she came. Her eyes were closed tightly when she moaned louder. Laura tasted Danny’s clit by rolling in her tongue a little more and slowed down when Danny stopped moaning.

The taller woman was panting loudly and let go of Laura. Laura looked up and wiped her mouth seductively while getting up and seeing Danny’s sweaty abs breathing in and out. God, her body was so wonderful. She grinned at Danny as she kissed the redhead’s cheek.

“I’ll see you later,” Laura whispered and winked, “In my room”

\--

Danny had some errands to run and so was she by the time she desperately wanted to meet Laura in her dorm.

“Laura! I’m here” Danny barged in, yelling.

Laura was on her computer and turned around, smiling.

“Took you long enough, hot stuff” Laura said.

Danny panted loudly and shut her eyes for a second.

“Can I just rest on your bed for while?” Danny breathed, sitting on the bed, “I’m pooped”

Laura rolled her chair towards the exhausted girl and ran her fingers through Danny’s soft red hair.

“You had a big day?” Laura continued.

“Yeah,” Danny chuckled, “So much Summer Society stuff, TA meetings. It’s like it never stops”

Laura got up and went on top on Danny, wrapping her soft and smooth thighs around Danny. The redhead noticed Laura was only wearing short shorts and a white tank top. She analyzed Laura’s gorgeous legs but restrained herself. She was just too tired.

“Laura,” Danny began, rubbing her temples, “I’m to worn out. How about we just cuddle for the night?”

Laura seemed disappointed. But she understood Danny clearly.

“Yeah, sure thing” Laura grinned and smooched Danny’s lips quickly.

“Thanks, babe” Danny pulled her in.  
They were chest to chest and kissed all evening.


End file.
